(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gaming and/or entertainment device having at least one screen which is adjustably arranged at a device panel. In this respect, the invention in particular relates to a multigame table having a plurality of player positions at which one respective screen is arranged at a table panel and/or desk panel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With so-called multigame tables, which are, for example, used for playing poker, optionally also for playing roulette, it is known to provide screens at the respective player positions which are arranged on the gaming table section belonging to a player position. Such screens show corresponding game information to the respective player. Said information can, for example on a poker table, be the playing cards dealt to a player. Alternatively, for example on a roulette table, a wager field can be displayed on the screen on which, for example, when the screen is made in the form of a touch screen apparatus, the respective player can place his bets.
In this respect, it has already been proposed to support the screens arranged on the playing table adjustably so that each player can set his screen position individually, for example to reduce reflections on the screen, but also so as not to allow neighboring players to see his own screen. The named screens can in particular be tilted about horizontal transverse axes to set them upright, so-to-say, with respect to the player sitting at the playing table. This, however, sometimes impairs the clarity of the playing table.